


Please, please, please, let me, let me get what I want

by SillySherlock666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, angst i guess????, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillySherlock666/pseuds/SillySherlock666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a songfic to go with "Please, please, please, let me get what I want" -The Smiths<br/>Everything in parenthesis is the fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, please, please, let me, let me get what I want

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in like 10 minutes so sorry that it's super bad *sweats*

(Teenage Sherlock is sitting on a patch of dead grass, leaning against a tree. There is a slight breeze, making his hair sway just a bit. His knees are pressed up on his chest, and his arms are wrapped around his legs to keep it that way.) Good times for a change see, the luck I've had can make a good man turn bad

(Someone else comes into view. The figure is undefined because of the poor lighting. It is nearly dusk. Sherlock gazes upwards for a better view. His tense muscles relax. It is only John. John grins upon seeing Sherlock. It's obvious that John knew he'd see him here. Sherlock invites John to sit with him. John obliges, taking a far more loose position than his friend. John is oblivious to the longing stares that Sherlock sends him. Will he ever notice?) So please please please let me, let me, let me let me get what I want this time

(Sherlock realizes how much hr keeps glancing over to John and quickly looks away, and exhales loudly in hopes that John would turn his head to him. It is now where Sherlock fully understands just how much John is to him.) Haven't had a dream in a long time see, the life I've had can make a good man bad

(John finally looks over to his companion, smiling lightly at first until that fades away. Sherlock is looking at him in such a way that it almost makes him uncomfortable.He's staring at John so intently. John wonders why Sherlock would want to look at him for so long.) So for once in my life let me get what I want. Lord knows it would be the first time. Lord knows it would be the first time. (Sherlock doesn't stop staring. John doesn't stop staring back. They're so close, and Sherlock loves it, but if they were just a little bit closer... That'd be brilliant. Sherlock makes a move. It'd be unnoticeable if you weren't paying attention, however, John was. So he responded by moving in closer too. They're so near each other that their foreheads are touching. Sherlock likes this even better than the previous proximity, but somehow how wanted to be even nearer. Oh God, how he wanted to be closer! But he freezes up, and suddenly he's paralyzed. He's just understood what has happened, what he's done, how much he's ruined everything. He has taken a perfectly good friendship and torn it all down. He abruptly stands up, mumbling an apology. Tears are streaming down his face, but John cannot see them. Sherlock is already running, running far far away, leaving John to wonder what he himself has done wrong.)


End file.
